


day 8: drawing on skin

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Body Paint, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, also for like a second, for like a second, he has one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: steve paints a picture with bucky as his canvas.





	day 8: drawing on skin

**Author's Note:**

> i really suck at keeping up with this challenge huh. i am trying it just takes me more than a day to finish these most time. anyways i had a lot of fun with this one, so i hope you enjoy reading as much as i did writing.

“You guys know where Steve went?” Bucky asked. The rest of the Avengers were enjoying a day off (so far) in the Tower, but Steve was nowhere to be seen.

“Oh, yeah, I think Cap went up to the roof,” Tony replied from where he was making coffee for the team. “He had a bunch of art supplies with him.” Bucky nodded before grabbing a cup of coffee and heading up to the roof without changing out of his pajamas.

 

On the roof of the Tower, Steve was leaning over a canvas, shirt and skin covered with paint, adding some of the last touches to his piece.

“What’re you doing?” Bucky kneeled next to him.

“Abstract piece. I did this in like an hour,” Steve explained. “Just got a canvas and paint and let the creativity flow.”

“Looks good. That reminds me…” he trailed off, uncertain.

“Reminds you of what?”

“Would you ever consider painting on me? Like we did that one time.”

“Your skin got all red last time, and I don’t have body paints.” Bucky hummed in agreement, as Steve was probably right, no matter how disappointed he was about it. “I mean, we could always get some?”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Steve asked. Bucky was sitting on the edge of their bed, shirtless.

“Artist’s choice. I’m just your canvas.”

Steve sat thinking for a minute. If it was anyone else looking at him with such intent, Bucky would probably feel uncomfortable, but it was Steve. He knew he had nothing to worry about since he was certain no one else would ever look at him with such admiration and love in his eyes. And he wasn’t even sure how, or why he decided to stick around for this long.

“Okay, I’ve got it,” Steve finally said, interrupting Bucky’s thoughts. “Lay on your front.”

“You’re not gonna tell me what it is?”

Steve shrugged. “It’s a surprise.”

 

Once he had the idea, it seemed like the actual painting process went by quickly. Bucky stayed relatively still during the entire thing, and Steve was pretty sure he actually fell asleep at one point. The movement of his brush was relaxing for both, and almost no words were exchanged the entire time.

“You’re so beautiful, Buck,” he said, voice low as he finished blending the colors, adding more stars.

“Don’t know what you see.” Bucky sat up to face Steve, who held him close but kept his arms hung low around his hips as to not mess up the painting.

“You’re a fucking work of art,” he whispered. “even without the paint. You’re my favorite subject to draw, and my favorite canvas.”

“I want to see it,” Bucky said, pulling away from Steve. “I’ll lay back down and you can take a picture.” He got back down on his stomach so Steve could get a good shot before sitting back up when he heard the shutter click.

“Stevie…” he said in complete awe of what Steve had done.

“You like it?”

“It looks…tranquil. Like I would love to be on that hill, looking up at the stars, at the universe,” he explained. “Preferably with you.” Steve smiled wide (an image that took Bucky’s breath away every single time) and he finally felt at peace.

  


**Author's Note:**

> [my inspiration](https://live.staticflickr.com/5617/30070594323_7519daee8d_b.jpg) for what bucky's back looks like
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
